guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warrior skills quick reference/Archive
Oh, the demise of data integrity!! :( Someone needs to update these redundant pages with the info in the skill pages. --Karlos 02:51, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) Yah so I should have known someone would try to add icons at some point. I think they only add clutter and less horizontal space (and they should be in their own column, too). I guess "we" need to "vote" on that. Plus you're naming the files wrong. "Re-upload or rename all Skill Images with their full names, no substitutions except for space -> underscore." from Project:Community Portal --Cloak of Letters 05:37, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) : Yes, I agree on a new column for the images; Devastating Hammer, for example has it's text wrapping onto a new line.. ew Skuld‡ 06:13, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) :The image naming thing is because of the template for skills Talrath made. I argued with her about it (since I think it's a very bad idea) but no one else said anything. Then she put that note up so images would work with her template and changed the style and formatting skills page to say her template is what you should use. (Template_talk:Skill_New) --Fyren 11:06, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) These quick reference sheets are nice, but often I find myself having to click the link to the specific skill to find out what type of skill it is (Enchantment Spell, Stance, etc.). What do you think about putting that info on the quick reference page? :Well I thought it was easy enough to figure it out from the text but I just looked at some strength skills and couldn't decide if they're stances or skills. There's a big revamp coming up anyway.--Cloak of Letters 05:28, 21 October 2005 (EST) Updating the quick reference quide. Hi, I'm in the process of updating the quick reference skill list for the warrior. I have already uploaded some files but very quickly noticed that they are already on this wiki. Sorry about that and i will remove them if i can. I would like to put the image in the far left box and move the title of the skill into the description section with the description on a new line below. As the Title is a link it will be in a different colour and easy to see, this also has the advantage of preventing the title from wrapping onto a second line. What do you think? The only problem with this is the image of the skill is very large and i can't figure out how to make it smaller. Has anyone any ideas? Let me know what you think about the above changes as i'm keen to update the quick reference quide. Updated On 06 January 2005 @ 14:11 hrs. Added by Gary Mason :The quick references are "moving" to a new format. Look at Template:skill row and Trap and also User_Talk:Cloak of Letters for a few different formats we tried. By "moving" I mean it's a better format but no one is working on it. I only like having icons if they're going to be big. Adding Stance, Skill, etc. I will be adding this information to the beginning of each skill today, since I think this page really needs it. :While you are at it, also go to Project talk:Style and formatting/Skills and take part of the vote. If the horizontal format gets passed, then the skill type info will pretty much gaurenteed to be included (every proposed landscape format currently has that info). -PanSola 22:50, 24 February 2006 (CST) You guys think it's time to add those Factions skill to this page and all the other core profession skill pages? Inconsistent Data I just did a pass on all the warrior skills and found that the following skills have information in the Quick Reference Guide that doesn't match the information listed in the skill descriptions. I don't have access to Guild Wars right now (or a Warrior character), so I can't check what the correct values are and fix them: Belly Smash (Casting time), Crude Swing (Damage), Defy Pain (Arenaline cost), Endure Pain (Casting time), Shields up! (Area of Effect), Defensive Stance (Duration), "Fear Me!" (Area of Effect), Griffon's Sweep (Damage on the Quick Reference Guide and "Description" in the article is inconsistant with progression chart) --Rain Over Pebbles 00:17, 1 April 2006 (CST) Template for this? Every row has the same format... why not make a sub-page template for each row? This would simplify elite skills too: you wouldn't have to go find the color code somewhere else and paste it. On the other hand I don't want to undertake a dramatic edit of this page only to have the hard work reverted. What do you think? If people think it's a good idea, comment and I'll do it. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 08:32, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Hell, screw the sub-page template. A Template-namespace template would be appropriate in this case I think, because there are seven other skill quick reference pages. I am willing to make this change to all of them. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 08:34, 5 May 2006 (CDT) : If you can adapt the new skill box you can just include whats on the pages e.g: That won't work I think as 3 or 4 skills are using the new one >< Skuld 09:10, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :Hmm, I was not aware that new tables were being designed. So the three templates I just made can be deleted =/ --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 09:12, 5 May 2006 (CDT)